


Ocean

by ForgivenIndulgence



Series: Lithia x Alphinaud [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence
Summary: The Scions get a day off at Costa del Sol.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: Lithia x Alphinaud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ocean

The sun was beaming down relentlessly. The joyful cries of seagulls interwoven with gentle waves hitting the golden beach filled the air.  
It would have been a day like any other in Costa del Sol, if it wasn’t for a special visitor.  
Surely it had been no easy task to convince master Gegeruju to reserve the tropical resort for an entire day and night, though it seemed for the secretary of the Scions nothing was impossible. If she could bend the azure dragoon to her will, then one of her kin might have been an easy task.  
Naturally Y’shtola and the warrioress herself had argued that there was no need for such respite, but the lalafellin lady, knowing them far too well, had given them no choice. She had gone as far as to include a free, hand-made bikini in this package deal.  
And so the group had ended up in this paradise of eternal summer. 

Thancred had been left behind at one of the bars, “to get a drink”, together with Urianger who assured he would make the midlander keep it at a single drink.  
Y’shtola was resting on one of the beach chairs that was hidden away from prying eyes, namely the local lalafell’s.  
A look at the ocean revealed that Alisaie had lost not a second and gotten straight into the water, not without making the vieran mage promise she would join her in due time.

That only left one.  
The rava’s mismatched eyes scanned the beach in hopes of finding her target, yet had no luck.  
Her feet carried her through the hot grains of sand as she searched for her best friend, and sure enough, a bit further out he stood, staring intently at his reflection in the clear ocean water.  
That’s what she thought, anyway, when in reality he was busy convincing himself to get in and swim a few rounds.  
The closer she got, the more apparent that became and a smile pulled at her lips.

“It won’t respond, you know?”  
The towering woman, now standing behind the small elf, teased, to which he turned around in surprise.  
“A-ah, Lithia. I thought you were preoccupied with my sister.”  
The viera shook her head. She had considered playing with Alisaie, and the thought of it was more than pleasant, but something had guided her here instead.  
“I will join her later. I thought you might need some help here.”  
With a nod the heroine pointed at the sea before returning her focus to the young elezen man.  
For a moment, silence fell between them, his head turning away. But then…  
“... I considered practicing a little.”  
“Can I join?”  
His head tilted up, eyes widened a little, rosy lips ever so slightly agape.  
“B-but of course.”  
“Then let’s get in.”  
The older woman took a few steps, enough for the cool, turquoise water to wash over her feet. After having the sand nearly burn her soles this felt pleasant, to which her ears twitched in response.  
Looking behind her she noticed her friend hesitating.  
How adorable.  
As if to encourage him to follow, her hand reached out for him to take it. Blue eyes focused on the gesture, but it seemed he was even more hesitant to touch her.

He could feel a blush reaching up to the tips of his ears, everything inside of him screamed to take her hand.  
‘Just be casual about it, Alphinaud!’ He told himself, and yet his limbs were as if they had been frozen solid. How this was possible with his heart racing was beyond him.  
Finally, the sharlayan’s body quickly moved past his beloved friend, directly into the surprisingly cold wetness.  
Not a good idea.  
His body splashing about aimlessly tried to recall the movements he had recited in private before but to no avail. Was he… sinking?  
This would be the most embarrassing way to go, he remembered thinking something along those lines as everything around him happened too quickly.  
Suddenly, there was warmth in this frigid ocean. It was comfortable, and soft. Almost inviting him to lean into it and rest.  
Coming to his senses, the man realized he was resting in the tall-grown bunny’s arms, who apparently was able to still stand up in this, to her, shallow depth.   
‘Oh Thaliak, take me now.’  
Too busy being flustered, he scarcely realized how close to her chest he was resting. It wasn’t until his mind cleared up a little that he noticed it wasn’t just his blood’s pounding echoing in his ears. Was her heart beating just as fast as his?  
No, there was simply no way.  
His deep-blue gaze wandered up, to look in the woman’s worried eyes.  
Breath-taking.  
Her marked cheeks, eyes of ice and fire, her glossy, full lips.   
The yearning that filled his heart hurt, if only he was a little bit braver. Why couldn’t he just fess up? Tell her that every waking moment his mind is filled with thoughts of only her and her alone?

“...-lphinaud? Alphinaud?”  
The concerned tone of her voice finally reached him.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Y-yes. I apo-”  
Upon confirming that he was just fine, something else took his breath away.  
It was warm, gentle. Almost overwhelming. It tasted sweet, perhaps like a tart.  
It made him melt.  
He shyly pushed back up against her lips, unsure on how to proceed. He had read an almost ridiculous number of romance books back in his youth, yet nothing had prepared him for this.  
Their gaze met, her breath a ragged panting. It was as if they gave each other a silent consent, her mouth coming to meet with his once more in a deep and passionate kiss.  
Beneath them he heard the water parting as his savior approached the shore, laying him down on the beach.  
Her nimble fingers began to wander downwards, brushing against his chest, and finally his stomach.  
It felt so good, as if everything she touched was set on fire. His body wanted more, and he? He wanted her.  
Whatever she did, he was fine with it. As long as it was with her.

Before her skilled touch embraced his erect core he hadn’t realized just how excited a simple kiss of hers had gotten him.  
Was this embarrassing? Would she think that he is needy? Or perhaps needlessly horny?  
A glimpse at her eyes revealed that this was not the case. No. Rather than that, the hero of the realm seemed pleased. Eyes half-lidded, a sultry smile gracing her lips.  
Dextrous hands had dug beneath his shorts, pulling out his twitching, uncut cock. The mild wind brushing against it made him shudder, a low mewl leaving his lips.  
“L-lithia-ah…!”  
Calling her name had been interrupted by a skillful finger brushing beneath his foreskin, slowly drawing a circle.  
He didn’t know what to do, this was far too much to handle.  
With every circle she drew, more and more heat was sent up his body, the tingling sensation new and exciting to him. He wanted more, he wanted to feel her, he wanted to kiss her again.  
His eyes looked up, his gaze foggy as he begged for her to continue, to just not stop.

As always, his dearest friend understood him without words. Her lips met with his, her tongue gently caressing them until they parted for her and they could share a tender kiss.  
Her saliva filled his mouth, her sweetness overwhelmed him, and when he finally regained a bit of his senses he felt his dick drooling with precum. Her finger swiftly lept it up, making it easier yet for her to tease his tip.  
It was then that he couldn’t take it anymore, pulling back his head he moaned and panted.  
“Lithia!”  
His voice was quivering, his small body shook as loads of cum covered his bare chest and stomach.  
This feeling she had given him, it had made him see stars. A few moments had passed before he realized that she had laid down by his side, letting him rest on her ample chest.  
Did she not think he was dirty? Was she not upset that he had cum far before she could feel any pleasure?  
“I love you, Alphinaud.”  
Her smile was sweet, her gaze loving.   
It seemed he would not get any swimming practice today, after all. But he truly didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💕  
> This is actually my first time writing Alphinaud smut.   
> It's difficult for me because I adore his relationship with the WoL so I want to get the feeling of two best friends being together right.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
